De feu et de cendre
by Clay H
Summary: OS -Jusqu'à quel point Matt pourrait-il se sacrifier pour sauver Mello? Présence de Slash, MxM et MxN.


Nouvel Os publié cette fois sur le fandom Death Note!

Très vieil OS qui date de un ou deux ans, j'était donc assez jeune... Ai écris tout ceci vers trois heure du matin après une nuit partiellement blanche, une partie de ma tête s'était fait la malle, la musique en boucle dans mes écouteurs, un Mello endormi essayant vainement de me violer à côté.

J'ignore si tout est compréhensible, mais je le publie quand même, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un trace de mon travail dans les années qui vienne. Beaucoup de choses abstraites sont traités ici, aussi bien dans le domaine de l'émotion que dans le domaine de la folie. J'espère que ça arriveras à vous plaire tout de même. J'ignore si je ferait une suite, c'est possible et réalisable, tout dépendras de mon inspiration.

_Cet OS se passe quelque part dans un univers où Matt et Mello tentent d'attraper Kira, où Mello préfère Near et où Matt à de sacrés problèmes avec lui même..._

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce que je fait (mais je devrais)

_Dédicace à mon Mello personnel, à notre année de quatrième pleine de Mélodrames et de coups de théàtres, à cette nuit où tu insistait pour que j'éteigne la lumière mais où je devais absolument finir ceci. Dédicace, à toi "ma petite cochonne :c" qui ne peut s'empêcher de demander des trucs stupides quand les gens sont occupés._

Enjoy!

* * *

_Tell me would you kill to save for a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that i'll die, i will never forget_  
_No matter how many lives that i'll live, i will never regret_  
_There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames_

**Hurricane - **30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**22 h 03 – Trois minutes**

Trois minutes depuis que Mello était parti, surexcité et un brin anxieux, rejoindre Near dans son nouveau QG. Trois minutes seulement, et Matt sentait chacun de ses nerfs parcourut de brèves charges acides, à fleur de peau.  
Trois minutes qu'il tremblait de tout son être et qu'une émotion horriblement intense s'était installé dans sa poitrine, bloquée. Il avait peur du moment où elle exploserait, de ce que ferais ensuite cette émotion destructrice. Que ferait-il ?

**22h04 – Quatre minutes**

Hmm… Il la sentait en lui, gigotant dans son torse, dévorant lentement, goulûment, sadiquement ses poumons.

Il essayait de l'ignorer autant qu'il pouvait. Ses mains s'agrippaient à sa PSP, il ne desserrait les doigts que pour remplir sa bouche de chips trop salées et de cocktails trop sucré. Il espérait pouvoir étouffer l'émotion dans son estomac sous le poids de la nourriture, de la noyer sous l'amertume de l'alcool.

Si seulement il pouvait lâcher des yeux cette maudite horloge, ne serait-ce…

**22h05 – Cinq minutes**

… qu'un minute, ce serait-déjà bien. Raté. Il savait pourtant que Mello ne rentrerait que le lendemain, s'il n'avait pas un empêchement. Si quelque chose… quelque chose ne lui ôtait toute envie de revenir, si quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que lui ne le retenait…

Les orbes grises de Near scintillèrent derrière ses paupières fermées. Les crocs de l'émotion le transpercèrent soudain, de part en part. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une émotion innommable se révélait ne pas en être une. Elle ressemblait plutôt à un monstre. Un démon mangeur d'entrailles qui aurait pris possession de son corps. Qui ricanait dans son thorax, sa langue crochue lacérant sa gorge qui se nouait. Il frissonna et tentas de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran lumineux.

**22h07 – Sept minutes**

Deux minutes de répit et le monstre le rappelait à l'ordre. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de lui manger les organes, il murmurait. Un grondement sourd et régulier qui résonnait en lui. Il lui soufflait des choses horribles. Il lui donnait envie de mourir.

Et c'était encore plus effrayant que tout à l'heure.

**22h08 – Huit minutes**

_Tu es pitoyable Matt. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu as de la chance que tes parents aient crevé. S'ils t'avaient abandonnés - et c'est ce qu'ils auraient fait dès qu'ils se seraient rendus compte de quelle merde tu es – tu n'aurais jamais pu te persuader qu'ils t'aimaient. Si Mello lui-même avait pu y changer quelque chose, il t'aurait sans hésiter ajouté à la liste des Jeevas morts et enterrés. _

_Sois honnête avec toi-même pour une fois dans ta chienne de vie Mattie. Tu n'es qu'un poids pour lui. Un poids. Il t'aurait déjà viré de chez lui si tu ne lui donnais pas la moitié de ton salaire chaque mois. Mais maintenant il a trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de toi. Oui, Near. Lorsqu'il t'aura fermé les portes de cette maison, pendant que tu seras dans la rue, comme le chien sale et désespéré que tu es, eux seront là, à cette même place, s'embrassant et…_

Le pire, c'est que cela semblait vrai.

**22h09 – Neuf minute**

Ferme la, ferme la, ferme la ferme la FERME LA

**22h10 – Dix minutes**

Le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir se taire. Matt avait éteint sa console, presque inconsciemment. Il gisait au milieu de la pièce, assis dans la pénombre et écoutant le monstre avec une attention grandissante. La chose recommença à gigoter dans sa poitrine, déchirant de ses écailles venimeuses ses flans ensanglantés.

La douleur le prit comme un éclair, au dépourvus, balayant en une fraction de secondes le calme qu'il tentait encore d'instaurer dans son esprit. Il porta sa main droite à son cœur, dans une tentative vaine pour empêcher qu'il ne se fracasse tout de suite sur le sol.

Son cri résonna dans le silence de monstre.

**22h11 – Onze minutes**

Son corps allongé sur le sol est prit de spasmes. Face contre terre, des torrents de larmes amères coulent sur ses joues, les cris sortent de sa gorge sans interruption. Ses mains et ses pieds frappent le plancher jusqu'au sang, mais il s'en rend à peine compte. Cette douleur est effacée par celle causée par le monstre…

Ce monstre, qui se tourne et se retourne à l'intérieur de lui, déplaçant ses intestins, balayant ses poumons, mâchouillant son cœur. Le fluide vitale coule de ses veines éclatées, remplissant son estomac jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir. Le monstre veut sortir, et, dans la chaleur de cette douleur étourdissante, infinie, Matt n'est sûr que d'une chose : _Il va le tuer s'il réussit à s'échapper, il le tueras et Mello, sauf s'il l'en empêche…_

**22h12 – Douze minutes**

-tout s'arrête. Absolument tout. La rage du monstre, la douleur dans son corps, sa respiration sifflante et les battements affolés de son cœur.

Tout. Absolument tout, comme s'il mourait.

Mais il sait que ça ne dureras pas. Comme il sait que ça va finir par le détruire… Tuer Mello…

**22h13 – Treize minutes**

Il se lève laborieusement. Son corps est engourdi, contrairement à son cerveau. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Chancelant, il sort de la maison où il habite avec Mello depuis un an déjà. Il trébuche à chacun de ses pas mais réussit à atteindre la remise au fond du jardin, pour y prendre une bouteille bleue métallisée. Toujours boitant, il revint vers l'habitation, s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres de la porte fenêtre. Il regarda son reflet, le clair de lune au dessus de lui dans lequel il baignait.

Sécha ses larmes…

**22h16 – Seize minutes**

Peu lui importait de disparaitre. Peu importait si la maison ou même le quartier disparaissait avec lui, s'évanouissant dans le brouillard nocturne par la force d'une seule étincelle. Tant que Mello existe encore…

_Mello… Ses yeux bleus scintillants de colère difficilement retenue, sa bouche qui s'étire en un pâle sourire… Le monstre a raison, il n'a jamais compté pour lui… Mais ce monstre va tuer Mello… Ses propres mains sont tachées de sang… Le tuer…_

Il doit tuer le monstre qui vit en lui.

Cela fait des années que ses pensées n'ont pas été aussi claires…

**22h17 – Dix-sept minutes**

_Des minutes ? _Questionne le monstre. _Dix-sept minutes, tu es sûr ? Depuis combien de temps Mello est-il vraiment partit ? _Un long frisson traverse son corps. Glacial. _Dix-sept minutes ?_

_Non, Mello est partit depuis dix-sept semaines. Dix-sept semaines se sont écoulées depuis qu'il a rejoint Near. Quatre mois que tu essais de te persuader qu'il va revenir, quatre mois que tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même. Arrête d'espérer Mattie, arrête. Near sait que tu l'aimes, et il ne le laissera pas t'approcher tant qu'ils seront ensembles et qu'ils s'aimeront. Et ça risque de durer longtemps…_

Où est donc ce fichu briquet ?

_Tu ne le récupéreras pas Mat. Tu ne le retrouveras jamais. Mais moi, je le peux._

Le briquet glissa de ses doigts moites, couvert d'essences. Il se pencha pour le ramasser.

**22h18 – Dix-huit minutes **_–arrête de mentir – Dix huit… Dix-huit heures, dix-huit mois, dix-huit ans. _

_Déjà bien trop longtemps._

Derrière lui, la porte fenêtre claqua dans un bruit sec.

-Matt, tu es là ?

Son cœur qui s'arrête à nouveau. Dans son estomac, même le monstre a sursauté. Et si… si…

-Ca fait longtemps, pas vrai… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors, il pleut putain ! Rentre. J'ai ramené des cigarettes pour toi…

Il pleut, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. L'image de cigarettes s'installe soudain dans son esprit, la sensation de la nicotine qui l'envahit, les plaintes de Mello quand à son addiction. Il pense aussi à quelque chose d'autre qu'il doit allumer.

_(Rires, nerveux et gêné)_

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés.

-Écoute, je vais être franc. Near… Near mas quitté ce soir. Viens s'il te plait, il faut vraiment que je change les idées. .. S'il te plait…

Sa voix s'est faite suppliante. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

_(Silence)_

-Matt ? Matt tu – qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ?

Ses yeux sont crispés. Il se relève enfin. Il tremble. Il ouvre les yeux. Le silence se remplit du bruit de son cœur lorsqu'il explose et s'éparpille sur la terre à ses pieds. _Boum. Mello. Mello Mello Mello..._

Il tremble de plus en plus. Il aimerait se crever les yeux pour ne plus le voir, si beau sous la lueur de la lune. Éclat ivoire qui le révèle dans toute sa splendeur d'ange. Ses yeux de Cobalt où brille…

-Putain, Matt, tu es devenu sourd et muet ou –  
-Va-t'en.

Sa voix est cassée, brisée à cause des derniers cris si peu humains qu'il a poussés. Même sans cela, cela va faire tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé qu'il n'aurait put la reconnaitre.

-Quoi ?

Il n'aime pas lui parler comme ça. Il n'aime pas lui dire ça, alors qu'il voudrait juste le serrer contre lui et lui faire de promettre de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Mais il ne peut pas. Il faut qu'il… Il faut que… Il faut l'éloigner du monstre.

-Dégage.

Mello ne bouge pas et se contente de le fixer. Il a vu le briquet. _Il a vu le briquet, il a reconnu l'odeur de l'essence et va bientôt faire le lien entre les deux. Il faut que tu le fasses vite, ici et maintenant. Vite, vite, vite, VITE !_

-Mais qu'est-ce que…  
-Dégage ! DEGAGE D'CI !

Mello est offusqué. Mello est… Trop… Près…

-Je t'en prie, va-t'en. Va-t'en d'ici, par loin…

Le monstre commence à gigoter, excité par la présence de Mello. _Mello, Mihael, part d'ici, Mihael, Mihael, mon ami, mon amour, je t'en prie, Mello, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, trop tard…_

Frottement. Craquement. Flamme. Hurlement du monstre, hurlement de sa peau qui prend feu. Hurlement de de de de de…

Il n'a pas mal. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien, pas depuis tellement longtemps. _Quatre mois sans toi, à présent regarde jusqu'où je peut aller pour te protéger de ce monstre que tu as toi-même créé._

Le monstre brûle. Les peurs de Matt, ses douleurs, son amour, son passé, ses souvenirs. Tout s'enflammé, noirci, éclate, disparait. Le ciel et la terre se confondent, la lune est plus ardente que le soleil. Le monde devient une flamme unique. Le monstre n'est plus, Matt est cendre. Son corps s'arque, vacille. Il tombe à genoux. Le rouge du feu est remplacé par le noir de l'oubli.

_Le Néant._

**-Reprise-**

_De l'air. Il lui faut de l'air. Ses poumons fonctionnent au ralentis, mais il lutte pour les refaire fonctionner. Ses muscles commencent à perdre en rigidité, la lumière autour de lui grandit… Il se réveille._

-Matt ?

La voix de Mello. Est-il-mort ?

-MATT !

Il sursaute. Ses yeux clignent, la lumière de la lampe sur la table de chevet l'éblouis. Il l'éteint. Il est dans sa chambre, ses draps sont défaits, couverts de bouteilles vides et de paquets de clopes orphelins. Un mouvement dans le miroir en face de lui attire son regard. Lui. Matt.

Moi.

-J'ai crû que tu ne te réveillerais jamais…

Mes doigts vont jusqu'à mon visage, touchent ma peau. Douce, intacte. _Froide._

-Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Mello. Je me tourne vers lui, lentement, n'osant pas… N'osant pas quoi ? Mon inquiétude persiste, une boule au ventre présent depuis… J'essaye en vain de me souvenir. Il y avait quelque chose d'important dans ce rêve, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir. Seul me restent des éclats violents de rouges qui apparaissent lorsque je ferme les yeux.

Du bleu. Je regarde Mello dans les yeux.

-Tu es tout pâle… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Oui. Je secoue la tête de haut en bas, et cela semble lui suffire car il sourit et s'éloigne du lit où il s'était assis pour m'ausculter. J'ai une migraine, je crois.

-Tiens, les médicaments sont justes là dans ce tiroir. Je t'apporte un verre d'eau.

Je me force à avaler. Le goût est doucereux, inhabituel. Je regarde ma main. Ce n'est pas la bonne boite, ce n'est pas le bon…

-Quoi ?

Rien. Je la repose, mon mal de tête augmente. Mello s'habille.

-Je dois aller rejoindre Near, il a des infos sur Kira et… Ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est important pour l'enquête, il est impératif que j'y aille ce soir pendant que tu te reposes.

Je cherche à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se détourne. Mello ne dit pas la verité. Il ne tue jamais quelqu'un en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tu mens.

-Non, je vais vraiment le voir.

Bien sûr. Juste le voir. Il attrape son pull. Je me lève, l'attrape par l'épaule et le retourne de force. Ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les miens me défient de continuer. Au loin, une pendule émet un bruit trop fort. Le tic-tac régulier qu'elle produit me démonte le crâne, mais il ne semble pas les entendre.

**22h00 – Fin de l'Acte**

Tout se déforme. Je l'embrasse. Cela ne dure que quelque secondes, avant qu'il ne s'écarte, mais je l'ai embrassé, aussi durement que si je l'avais frappé à la place, mais je l'ai fait. Ses yeux sont écarquillés.

Je l'ai embrassé. _Tu es tout ce que j'ai._

-Matt…

La porte claque, et, longtemps, le son qu'elle provoque résonne dans le silence, semblable à un rire.

Mello est partit.

* * *

_La boucle est bouclée et cet OS est finit. J'espère que vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'au bout, et que vous avez apprécié cet alien, au point, peut-être, de laisser une petite review?_  
_(Toutes les critiques concernant l'orthographe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de constructifs sont les bienvenus)_


End file.
